Wilhelm
by Skettimon
Summary: No one moved. They just stood there watching as Rose struggled for breath, staring at the ground. She looked up, and snarled. "NOW! We need to go now! Mum...!" Follows The After. Rated M for language.


Disclaimer: Don't own anyone from the HP world, other than the children I have made for them.

A/N: This follows **The After**. I also wrote this for the prompts that end June 30th. This story focuses a lot on the relationship Myriam and her mother have together, and how they bond over her fifth pregnancy. It's a lot more serious than the previous ones. I may add more to this story. For now, it's listed as complete.

Wilhelm

* * *

Myriam was nine years old when her mother became pregnant for the fifth time. The only real thing she understood was that the house they were living in seemed to be tiny where it was once huge.

Her mother wasn't very pleased about her pregnancy, it seemed. She looked constantly on edge. Her father on the other hand seemed ecstatic. He brought her home two dozen bouquets of blue roses the night Rose told him.

"I read somewhere that the color blue in a rose symbolized impossibility...and this definitely is quite an impossibility." Her father had grinned when her mother threw them away and snorted.

"Not that I don't appreciate the effort, _dear_. But I'm tired of this. At least the kids are getting old enough to handle themselves a bit. We're definitely going to have to look into buying a new house...or just getting another one from your family. If we didn't already have seven kids, I'd say we'd be able to afford it. But now..." she trailed off, and Myriam had decided it was best to leave them be.

Later that evening, the roses were retrieved from the trash and put inside a vase that rested upon the windowsill. Myriam had stared at them thoughtfully before going to bed that night.

The next day she found her mum in the kitchen, staring at the bouquet. Breakfast had already been laid out upon the table. Myriam quietly sat down, eyeing her mother.

"Myriam," her mother said in a slightly surprised voice when she had turned around. Myriam smiled at her mum, before scooping some eggs and sausage onto her plate.

"Mum," Myriam started. "Why aren't you happy that you and dad are having another baby?"

Something flashed in her mother's eyes-annoyance, perhaps?-before she smiled at her eldest.

"Oh, Myr. I am happy, really. I'm just more worried about having to take care of the children I already have. It's hard work, running this household by yourself. You'll understand when you're older," she finished and turned towards the bouquet again.

Myriam frowned, miffed about that saying. _You'll understand when you're older_ was a phrase used a lot when she asked questions about adult things.

"They're pretty," she said, and her mother nodded. "Yeah, they are. Your father always knew the best gifts for me, you know..." she trailed off again and Myriam studied her mother. She was deep in thought staring past the bouquet. As far as she knew, her mother was quite young when she had been born. Her mum didn't look that old, really.

She had once heard her great grandmother Narcissa speak of "wedlock"-a word she had resorted to looking up in her grandma Hermione's library later. Myriam had been sort of surprised-her mother and father always seemed like the no-nonsense type. But maybe that's just what they wanted their children to think.

After breakfast was over, Myriam went to look for the twins-they were closest to her in age and the most fun to play with.

* * *

Months went by, and Myriam watched with fascination as her mother's belly grew large. At first she thought she was just getting fat-Dan even pointed it out at dinner one night and Myriam had to suppress her laughter when her father got mad. It was always funny seeing her dad angry, since he rarely ever did get mad. And he never knew the proper punishment to assign to his children when they did do something wrong.

Rose had just laughed and said that this was one of the only pregnancies where she actually had gained weight, but that Dan should be more polite when speaking to women in the future.

"Sorry, mummy," he had muttered.

Around the sixth month was when Myriam had to start helping her mother around the house-and suddenly she realized why her mother wasn't too happy about having another child. There were seven of them, after all. And she knew they all made messes-but she didn't understand until then how frustrating and exhausting it was to constantly have to clean up after seven kids.

There were days when Myriam had to do all the housecleaning, with her mother laid up on the couch. Feet to swollen to stand on, back to achey to bend over and pick up the many items that Tori and Dan, or Altair or even the triplets had left on the floor. Her mother would issue orders, and Myriam would follow them to a t.

She would sit by her mother's side on these days, sometimes rubbing her swollen feet, sometimes making lunch for her brothers and sisters. Once she even took her siblings all the way over to her great Nana Molly's house for dinner-they floo'd home with Molly later.

Rose was immensly grateful for her oldest daughter's help. And Myriam enjoyed helping her mother, too. It felt pretty good to be needed. She hoped her mum would let her help when the baby came.

She even asked her if she would and Rose had just laughed, her large belly jiggling.

"Yes, my dear. Honestly, you wouldn't have had a choice in the matter."

Myriam had grinned when her mother said that.

* * *

Myriam turned ten when her mother hit the eight month mark. Even though she was heavily pregnant, her mother still managed to make a cake, wrap her gifts and organize a party. It was one of the best birthday's Myriam had ever had.

That was the day she had received the Crup. She had named him Dancer, since he constantly danced around and got beneath her legs. It was a tad annoying, but Myriam was happy all the same.

Later that night, when the festivities had died down and her brothers and sisters had been put to bed, she was sitting on the couch next to her parents. Dancer was lying in her lap, sleeping soundly.

"So did you enjoy your day, Myriam?" her father asked, one hand on her mother's belly, the other on the back of the couch. Myriam nodded, petting Dancer.

"I can't believe I got a pet!"

Her parents grinned at eachother. "Well, you'll be going to Hogwarts next year. We thought it appropriate for you to have a companion animal with you, especially since they lifted the restriction on the animals you can take. A crup seemed ideal."

Myriam smiled again, gazing at her newest friend.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

The last month of her mothers pregnancy seemed to go quick. And Myriam wasn't the only one who said that-even Rose noticed. The month flew by and finally her mother went into labor. It was late-Scorpius had just put the kids to bed. Myriam was allowed to stay up until 11:00. It was exactly 10:45 when her mother gasped and put a hand to her belly.

Even Dancer stopped his playing and looked over at Rose. Myriam just stared, wondering if this was the time. She watched as her mother got up and walked around the room.

"Mum?" Myriam asked. Rose just looked over at her and took a deep breath.

"I think I'm fine," she replied. "Just phantom-oohf!" she grabbed her belly again, and bent over. Myriam stood up and Dancer barked loudly. Rose started breathing harder, and then a look of surprise crossed her face.

"Okay. My water just broke. Get your father!"

Myriam rushed out of the room. Dancer began to circle Rose quickly, whining. He seemed to know what was happening.

Scorpius appeared in the door, his eyes wide and face serious. "Is it time?" he asked, taking Rose's arm and manuevering her so she was leaning against the wall.

She nodded, face tight. "Floo my mother. Tell her to meet us at Mungo's, then floo your father. Myriam." She turned her attention away from her husband.

"Go wake up your brothers and sisters-tell them to get dressed and if they don't do it quickly, so help me, they won't ever make it to see Hogwarts."

Myriam did as she was told. Tori and Dan were light sleepers and woke up instantly. They got dressed as quick as their little hands allowed them, Myriam hurrying to tie their shoes. She next went to Altair, who was a little slower, but with the help of Tori and Dan, who woke up River, Dahlia and Cassie, they were all downstairs within in 15 minutes.

By that time, their grandparents were there-Hermione looking frantic and excited, Ron nervous. Her grandfather kept asking if Rose needed anything.

"For the last time, dad, no! I just need-_fuck that hurts!-" _(_"Rose language!"_Hermione scolded) "-I just need you to take Cassie, River and Dahlia over to the Malfoys. Myriam, Tori and Dan are coming with us."

No one moved. They just stood there watching as Rose struggled for breath, staring at the ground. She looked up, and snarled.

"NOW! We need to go now! Mum...!"

Myriam watched as Hermione jumped into action-she grabbed River and Cassie by the hand, hoisting Dahlia into her arms.

"I'll meet you at the hospital, dear!" she said, before nodding to her husband. Ron promptly took a handful of floo powder from the mantel, and threw it into the fire for his wife.

"Malfoy Manor!" she said loudly and stepped in. They were gone.

The next two minutes were a blur. The most Myriam remembers is holding Tori and Dan's hands in each of hers, following their father into the fireplace as they floo'd to Mungo's.

Rose was immediately admitted, and Scorpius and the kids followed as they were led into a white room.

As they settled down in chairs, Tori and Dan squeezed into one, Myriam by herself, she realized how nerve wracking this was. She couldn't imagine giving birth, or how hard it must be.

"Myriam," her mother said, trying to look past the medi-witches who were performing different spell upon her.

"Myri-get the_ fuck_ out of my way!-Myriam, come here please!"

Myriam was at her mother's side instantly, who grabbed her hand. Her mother took a deep breath, bracing against the pain. What she said was interspersed by sharp breaths.

"Your father has gone to meet your grandparents at the entrance. When the baby comes...they're going to take you, Tori and Dan out into the waiting room. I'm going to try...and..and see if you can stay, but they may not let you. I just want you to know. You've been very...very helpful these past few months. I couldn't ask for a better daughter."

Rose had tears in her eyes, partly from the pain and partly from the love she felt for her daughter.

"I love you, mum," Myriam whispered before being pulled into a tight hug. Tori and Dan came up on their mothers other side and hugged her too.

"I love you all so much."

The baby came not to far off after that. Myriam was allowed to stay with her mother, holding her hand. Scorpius was on her other side, psyching her up for each push. Her grandmother was standing next to Myraim, one hand on her daughter's raised leg, the other gripping the railing of the bed. Her granddad had opted to stay in the waiting room with Tori and Dan.

When the child was finally expelled, Myriam found she was crying. Her mother was lying back, face red and sweaty with exertion, staring at her oldest. A smile was playing on the edges of her mouth, hand gripping Myriams tightly.

"It's a boy!" the medi-witch announced loudly, holding him up for everyone in the room to see. Myriam grinned, and wiped her eyes. He wailed loudly, and somewhere in the distance, Myriam heard her grandmother start crying.

The baby was handed to Rose after the cord was cut and he had been cleaned up. Myriam looked at the little bundle. He was pretty ugly, she had to admit. But she could see parts of her mother and father in him both. He had light blonde hair, with just the tiniest hint of red in it. His eyes were shut tight and his fists were clenched.

"What are you going to call him?" asked one of the medi-witches, wand ready to spell the name upon the new brith certificate.

Rose studied him for several seconds before looking up at Scorpius. He nodded, eyes bright.

"Scorpius Wilhelm Malfoy."


End file.
